Ada's Day
by HaloGatomon
Summary: A short kawaii fluff fic for Father's Day. When a young Estel receives some much needed comfort from his ada, he returns the love by making a small but precious gift.


Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ G  
  
Disclaimer ~ Dun own LOTR. Never have, never will, etc. Don't own song either, Phil Collins does.  
  
Genre ~ General, kawaii fluff  
  
Summary ~ A Father's Day challenge fic. After another day of teasing, Estel receives comfort from his elven father. In return, the young boy makes a very special gift for his ada and brothers.  
  
A/N ~ People who've seen the Disney version of Tarzan will recognise the beginning scene. I did it that way because the spirit of the story fits for Estel as he tries to find his place growing up among elves. I hope you all like it!  
  
Ada's Day  
  
By Halo Son  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come stop your crying it will be alright  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight I will protect you from all around you I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Why can't they understand they way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us We're not that different at all  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
Cause what do they know? We need each other To have to hold They'll see in time I know  
  
-----------You'll Be In My Heart ~ Phil Collins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pearly drops of salty sorrow dripped from the young boy's eyes, trickling their way down his flushed cheeks and dropping from his chin into the crystal clear waters of the pool.  
  
They always teased him, just because he was human.  
  
His young mind couldn't understand why the elflings felt the need to torment him and tease him for not being one of their race. It wasn't fair!  
  
Only today, the teasing had gone too far.  
  
They had picked at his wavy hair, pointed out that he couldn't run as fast as they nor climb trees and that Elrond had made a mistake in taking him in as his foster son.  
  
And they had said that his parents were weak and that's why the orcs had killed them.  
  
Clasping his hands to his ears in despair, not wanting to hear anymore, Estel had fled from them and into the trees.  
  
He felt some comfort in being alone, for then there was no one to torment him or hurt him anymore.  
  
However, he also hated being alone.  
  
Estel was a friendly young boy and if only he could be given a chance he would prove a loyal friend and a good companion. But none of the elfings had ever given him that chance.  
  
Estel felt more tears come to his eyes and a few hiccupped sobs escaped his mouth as he looked down at his reflection in the pool.  
  
They made him feel so worthless, so isolated and useless and the boy had started to hate himself for what they saw as he weaknesses. Feeling anger well inside his chest and his heart, Estel cried out in a pained manner before hitting his fists into the water.  
  
Sparkling liquid flew into the air and fell down upon the boy and the earth in a spray and with it too was a thick, ugly brown mud. It landed on the boy's face.  
  
The trees talked in silent whispers to themselves, expressing their sorrow for the boy as the wind blew through their leaves, taking with them tiny flowered blossoms.  
  
Estel stared at himself in the water and saw the mud on his face. Without a second thought he reached back into the water and grasped the mud with his fingers, quickly bringing it to his face so the thick grim hid his teary face.  
  
The young boy didn't hear the flurry of robes behind him.  
  
Lord Elrond had been searching for Estel for a while now.  
  
Glorfindel had informed him that his youngest had been subjected to more ruthless teasing from the elflings and advised it would be best to find the boy and talk with him.  
  
The elf lord sighed. He wished he could make it easier for the boy. He wished he could make the elflings and some of the other elves of Imadris see that it didn't matter that Estel was human. He was his son and he would always love him, no matter what.  
  
"Estel?" Elrond watched as the boy spun around in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
Estel sniffled and stared up at his father with watery eyes and a very dirty face.  
  
"Why am I different ada?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
"Because you're covered with mud, that's why." Elrond chuckled and knelt in front of the boy and began to wipe the mud from his face.  
  
"But." Estel closed his mouth for a moment as his father removed some of the thick mud. ".the elflings said I do not belong in the family!"  
  
"Never mind what the elflings said." Elrond replied, holding Estel's wrist as the boy struggled. "Come now Estel, hold still."  
  
"But." Estel pulled away sharply. "Look at me!"  
  
Elrond sat back on his heels a moment and stared straight into the boy's eyes. He saw his pain, he saw his hurt and it hurt him to see that from someone so young, especially when it was from his own son.  
  
"I am Estel." He finally said, reaching for the boy once more. "And do you know what I see? I see two eyes like mine.and a nose somewhere." Elrond touched Estel's nose, making him laugh. "Ah, there it is. And what else?"  
  
"Two ears!" Estel piped up, reaching for his father's ears and touched them gently.  
  
"Yes, that's right my son."  
  
Estel smile quickly faded however, when he felt the pointed tips of the elf lord's ears. Taking away his hands the boy touched his own ears and found them rounded. It was a bitter reminder that he was human and never an elf like his family. Estel's head fell.  
  
Elrond saw the change in his son and once more sighed.  
  
Reaching forward, Elrond tipped the boy's chin up so their eyes met. Smiling warmly, the elf lord spoke once more.  
  
"Close your eyes Estel." Elrond waited for the boy to comply before continuing. "Now, forget what you see." The elf lord pressed the boy's hand over his own heart. "What do feel?"  
  
"My heart." Estel replied and looked at his father.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Estel complied and crawled up to his father and let his ear be pressed over the elf lord's heart. He smiled. "Your heart."  
  
"See my son, they are exactly the same."  
  
And it was then Estel realised what his father was telling him. He would always be one of them and he would always be Elrond's son, younger brother to Elladan and Elrohir and that they would always love him.  
  
Estel felt an overwhelming joy bloom inside his heart and he threw his small body into his elven father's embrace, snuggling close against him.  
  
"I am afraid Estel, that not all can see that."  
  
After a moment of silence, Estel looked up and grinned.  
  
"I will make them see it ada! I will prove it to everyone!"  
  
Elrond smiled and scooped the boy up and on to his shoulders.  
  
"Oh I am very sure you will do just that Estel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are doing Estel?"  
  
Elladan poked his head around Estel's chamber door and watched in amusement as his younger brother leaned forward and covered something that was laying on the floor.  
  
"Go 'way." Estel grumbled in disapproval of being interrupted. "Busy."  
  
"What are you busy with?" Elladan asked as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Present for ada." Estel replied.  
  
"Oh really?" Elladan seemed genially interested. "May I see?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I will not tell ada Estel."  
  
Estel turned his head and fixed his elven brother with a glare. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise Estel."  
  
"Okay." Estel leaned back and gestured for Elladan to come over, which he did.  
  
Elladan knelt next to Estel and looked at the object in front of the young boy. It was a drawing.  
  
"What is that Estel?"  
  
"It's a picture 'Dan!" Estel replied happily and began pointing to the figures in the picture. "That's ada and that is you and 'Ro and me! We are all together and happy!"  
  
Elladan smiled brightly as a warmth filled his heart. He placed a hand on his young brother's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Estel, it is beautiful. Ada will love it very much."  
  
"You really think so? It's not that good and rather messy."  
  
"Ah, but the picture came from your heart did it not?" Estel nodded. "Then that is what matters Estel."  
  
Elladan was a bit saddened that Celebrian wasn't there, but she had long sailed to the Undying Lands and it was not Estel's fault. He had never really experienced having a mother before. His blood mother had died too early for the young boy to remember her.  
  
"It is not finished yet though 'Dan." Estel finally spoke. "Something seems missing from it."  
  
"Well then, I will leave you to finish it." Elladan replied as he stood. "Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Okay." Estel replied as he tried to think what else his drawing needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Glorfy?"  
  
Glorfindel turned in his chair and spotted Estel lingering by the doorframe holding a piece of paper. The blond elf smiled and gestured for the young boy to enter his office.  
  
"Estel, what can I do for you?"  
  
Estel's bare feet padded against the smooth floor as he walked over to Glorfindel and allowed himself to be picked up and sat in the elf's lap.  
  
"I made a present for ada."  
  
Estel lifted up his picture and showed it to Glorfindel, who smiled in wonder.  
  
"It is wonderful Estel."  
  
"But something is missing from it Glorfy, but I do not know what!"  
  
A silence grew as Glorfindel was lost in thought and tilted his head slightly, trying to find out why the child believed something was missing from the drawing.  
  
Then the elf smiled and nodded.  
  
"You have missed one person from the picture Estel." He told the young boy.  
  
"Who Glorfy? I drew ada, 'Dan and 'Ro. I even drew you Glorfy, see?" The boy pointed to one of the figures in the picture.  
  
"Aye, indeed you have, but still there is one person you missed."  
  
"Who Glorfy?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled and sat the boy on the floor and joined him and begin to speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ada! Ada!"  
  
Elrond looked up and smiled as Estel came running into the great hall carrying something in his hand. The boy obviously looked excited and it warmed the elder elf's heart to see such from his youngest son.  
  
"And what is the rush Estel? Food is about to be served."  
  
"I made you a present ada."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow as a piece of paper was almost shoved into his face, causing Elrohir to chuckle a little.  
  
However, both twins looked up when a gasp escaped their father's throat.  
  
"Estel.what is this?"  
  
Estel hopped into Elrond's lap and began pointing at the figures as he had done with Elladan.  
  
"That's you ada and that is 'Dan and 'Ro and there's Glorfy." Estel pointed to one last figure, which was drawn in the top right of the picture and appeared to have wings. ".and that's Ammie."  
  
The twins looked at each other before walking behind their father and gazed down at the drawing. They felt their eyes water at the drawing, for the heart and spirit it represented. It was clear Estel had worked very hard on it.  
  
For Estel had not drawn his own mother, but Celebrian.  
  
"Glorfy says that even though Ammie isn't here, she watches over us all the time and still loves us." Estel added.  
  
For many minutes Elrond the twins remained silent and the young boy was beginning to fear that they did not like it. Finally though, Elrond wrapped one arm around the young boy and held him close against him.  
  
"Oh Estel, it is beautiful." He spoke as he kissed the young boy's forehead. "Thank you my son."  
  
Estel grinned and hugged his elven brothers before snuggling comfortably against his father's chest, once more listening to the strong beating of his heart.  
  
"Love you ada."  
  
"And I will always love you Estel, my son."  
  
THE END 


End file.
